powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shogun
The Shogun are the villains of Power Rangers GSA and Galaxy Squad under leadership of Jark Matter, though General Magnator has a larger role in GSA than Jark Matter. Team History Fall of the United Alliance of Evil After the United Alliance of Evil fell, all the darkness of it's members morphed into Jark Matter. As more of this dark dust settled, he created his crew. They started raiding and attacking planets for their precious metals and materials. Genesis Jark Matter sets his sights on the Ursa System, creators of the Ohman stones. However, some of the Ursa generals ran before he arrived, scattering them. They meet legendary extra rangers under the leadership of Captain's Marisol and Alex Fierro. With these stones, the brothers become the Draco and Cerberus Rangers. They may have destroyed Jark Matter, but Alex was gone, with his stone in the rotting ground. Prince Terrance eventually received the Cerberus Stone wile training at SPD's KO-33 branch. Present Day Jark Matter sent General Magnator to Earth to take it over to show his true worth in order to marry the Shogun Princess. He had also found plans to create new Ohman stones, Dark stones. He used this to brainwash Eustus into the first Shogun Black. He is soon joined by his bride to be to watch his plans go to fruition. However, Eustus eventually joins the GSA Rangers, thwarting Magnator's dreams. He and the Starner Sisters's face him in the Danger Thunder arc in the Gemini Robo, destroying both Magnator and nearly killing Eustus (who becomes the Pavo Ranger). With Magnator dead, Tychiel decides to begin bonding Alex and Jark Matter, but being a fluid being, it would be impossible. So, she takes control of Phoebe to avenge her lover's death. However, she also fails to keep her long enough to destroy her siblings, resorting to Dark Mayhem and other Thunderman/Danger villains, hoping united they can stand strong and take the Earth theirs. In the end, Dark Mayhem steals all the supers powers in a last ditch effort for a shogun win, but are still destroyed by the stronger heart of the rainbow by the remaining by GSA Rangers. Members Shogun * Jark Matter (deceased) * Alex Fierro (banished to Spanish Inquisition Era Ireland) Vice Shogun * General Longsnapper (killed by Alex, fought by rangers in the past, revived, then deceased again) * General Rubix (killed by Marisol, fought by rangers in the past, revived, then deceased again) * Princess Tyciel (deceased) * Dornado (deceased) Assassins * White Assassin (deceased) * Mad-Eye Geilis (deceased) * Rangers ** Eustus MacAlister (defected) ** Phoebe Thunderman (defected) ** Nora Thunderman (rescued) Generals * Lady Lisa (deceased) * Dark Mayhem (took Thunderman's Powers and fled to Onyx) * Destructo (fled to Onyx with Dark Mayhem) * Prince Jagged (deceased) * Count Plasium (deceased) * General Magnator (deceased-GSA) Indaver Clan Monsters * Designdaver (Killed prior to Shogun Control) * Sqoog * Gator Repeator * Bubble Baron * Midnight Ivy * B-roll 2eps * Jiko * Pier Skull * Jet Blade * Stigner * Xtractor * El Diablo * Splinter * Saxopher * White Light * Quito Foot Soldiers * Indavers ** Indaver Ninjaman * Terraknights Special Monsters * V-Leauger * Black Cross * IO * Skeleton King * Steel Septopod * Jeawldaver * Chancellor Mechana * Vigot King * Midnight Idol Foot Soldiers * Vigot Brothers * Mettalliers Ronin Monsters * Camamos 2eps * Dailock * Lava Brother * Fyrebird * Karcalralf * Toe Tem * Amblypygi * Bandora * Mystico * Dr. Tyme * Guernica * Gatalier Foot Soldiers * Indavers * Shakelworms Notes * Unlike their Kyuranger counterparts, their conquest was a secret, playing puppeter * They are the first villain faction to brainwash 3 rangers across there tenure (not at one time) See Also * Space Shogunate Jark Matter-Sentai Counterpart (Story, Magnator, Indaver Ninjaman, Villains in GSA.O, Jark Fierro) form Kyuranger * Deathgalien-Sentai Counterpart (Tyciel, Rubix, Longsnapper, Jagged, Moeba Indaver) from Zyuohger * Vader Clan-Sentai Counterpart (Monsters in GSA and Indaver Clan members past forms) from Denziman * Machine Empire Black Magma-Sentai Counterpart (Mettaliers, Monsters in GSA) from Sun Vulcan * Shadow Line-Sentai Counterpart (Jark Matter's normal form) from TOQger * Space Empire Zangyack-Sentai Counterpart (Dornado) from Gokaiger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:The Shogun